


You've got to be kitten me

by obiwansbeard



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kitten AU, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwansbeard/pseuds/obiwansbeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Composed for a prompt from one of my Instagram followers. In short, Belle is turned into a kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've got to be kitten me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my very first fanfiction on AO3. My original account is on fanfiction.net and my account there goes under the name of 'obiwansbeard' the same as on here. Over the next few days, I will be transferring all of my stories from there over to here. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading this oneshot. Happy reading!

"Belle?" Rumplestiltskin asked sharply, glaring at the feline before him.

The kitten meowed in response and brushed itself up against his leg. Well, that answered his question. This was in fact his wife, Belle. Rumple shouldn't have needed to ask, for the kitten had her eyes. Ah yes, those bright blue haunting orbs were unmistakably Belle's. The animal was white in colour and had a number of brown spots and speckles covering most of it's form.

The Dark One kneeled down and lightly stroked the kitten behind its ears, deep in thought. Belle purred softly and rolled onto her back, licking Rumple's fingers and bringing him from his train of thought.

Rumple sighed, knowingly. "I guess you're hungry, my dear." Timidly, he picked up the cat and walked to the small kitchen in their home. "I'm afraid I don't have any cat food, dearie, but I do have some meat." He said, pulling a packet of ham from the fridge. Rumple then reached up into the cupboard above him and got two bowls, one for the ham and the other for some milk. All the while, the small kitten sat atop the counter and watched his every move.

"Calm down, dearie the food isn't going anywhere." Rumple told his wife, giving her a small piece of ham as an appetiser. Belle purred in response and hungrily devoured her meal when Rumple placed it in front of her. "My my, someone was very hungry." He cracked a smile before walking upstairs to their room to get ready for bed.

With a flick of his hand, his business attire transformed into his nightwear and he got into the double bed he and Belle shared and closed his eyes. However, before he could sleep, something soft lightly touched his face. Rumple slowly opened his eyes to find a certain sleeping kitten curled up beside him.

"Sleep well dearie; we'll find a cure tomorrow." Rumple promised, placing a light kiss on the cat's head before sleep claimed him also.

* * *

 The Dark One sat at his desk reading through a dusty spellbook. Dozens of similar books lay, scattered around the small study. Rumple had tried, and tried and tried all morning but he had failed to yet come across a cure. Evident as it was, Rumple had frantically tore through every single spellbook he owned and had found nothing. Absolutely nothing.

He sighed and rubbed his rough palm over his face. He didn't get much sleep last night, for he was too busy worrying about Belle.

As if on queue, the small feline padded into the room and over to where Rumple was seated. Rumple reached down and picked up his wife, easily. Belle purred lightly and nestled her small form into Rumple's lap.

"I'm sorry, honey." Rumple spoke almost regretfully. "There's nothing in any of my books that say anything about your...condition."

Belle jumped up suddenly, almost as if she had one of her ideas, and pawed at her husband's hair.

"Belle!" Rumple scolded her, lightly. "What are you doing?"

Belle meowed and continued to softly tug on Rumple's hair. "I-Belle! My hair!"

Eventually, Rumple managed to pry the kitten from him. "Now, please, dearie don't do that to my ha-"

He stopped talking with a sharp intake of breath as an idea struck.

"Oh! Belle, hair! You're human hair can turn you back!" He stood up and hugged his wife, swaying them slightly. "Belle, my darling you're a genius!"

The pair then rushed out of the study to go find one of Belle's human hairs and make a transfiguration potion.

* * *

 Hours later, Rumple stood victorious as he finally finished brewing the potion that would turn his Belle back into a human.

"Honey," He called. "It's ready!"

Seconds later, the kitten came bounding into the room and brushed itself up against Rumple's legs.

"Move back, dearie." He instructed, ushering the feline back a few paces. "Are you ready?"

Belle purred tenderly and took a seat, ready to finally be a human again.

Rumple opened the cap on the bottle and poured the potion over Belle. The small cat was then encircled by a large cloud of purple smoke, as the magic swirled around her and returned her to her original form.

When the smoke cleared, Rumple looked on at his beautiful wife who stood wide-eyed and...naked?

"Rumple!" The girl gasped, trying to cover herself, as best as she could, with her hands. "I'm naked!"

The Dark One walked a few paces towards her and picked up his wife bridal style. "Oh, that shouldn't be a problem, my kitten."

Belle smirked slyly at him, before he began carrying her upstairs towards their bedroom, to which they had some much needed 'catching up' to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment, thank you!


End file.
